mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Frozarburst/Old Adventure Squad Fight Teaser
Hoppus: Quickly! We must use the Combiner Magisword again to plow through these foes! Gateaux: I'm trying to get it to work, but I can't! It won't let me without Jimmy's packets! Simone: Darn boy genius must've forgot to tell us it don't last but a few minutes! ''' '''Mabarnacle and Bimm’s ears twitch and they immediately turn to the the far distance away from the town square where an army of new ball-like robots start rolling toward everyone at high speeds! Old Man: Uh oh. Here come the neighbors! MHW: I’m guessing they’re bringing in bigger numbers this time after you plowed through that last wave. Morbidia: I just hope you old folk know how to fight. Mabarnacle: Just sit there, will ya lads? And we'll show ye how we done things back in my day. Gateaux: You too, Professor? Cyrus: Yep. Haven’t got my hands dirty in a long time. Sit back and enjoy the show. Frank: BOK BOK!! As the new dark colored Echo Drones begin to roll into formation in the shape of a ball-like shell, the old Lyvsherian Warriors stand guard not saying a word. The drones stop in circle formation, transforming back into their main forms with menacing beading red eyes. They all pause, staring face to face with the Centurion components, Momotaro, and the old warriors, who each give their target opponents a glare with very little hesitation, reminding Momo in particular of a time where similar beetle drones invaded her home village. Mabarnacle clenched her fists tightly, keeping one of them closest to her back where the handle to her sword in her pack is. Cyrus squints towards some of the robots making sure to mark the ones in the far distance from the metal crowd and on top the buildings. Old Man keeps his sight locked on the ones closest to he and the group while MHW keeps her hands in her purple robe. All is quiet until a butterfly passes by Hoppus’ nose and he sneezes, instantly leading to all the drones deploying their heavy machine guns and firing at the squad! But when they do, Mabarnacle takes out her long sharp-edged sword with similar colors to Familiar's own Roundy Spinny Thing and makes a run around the group deflecting all the shots before coming back to her original position and holding her blade up towards her face in a more refined stance like a calm samurai. When she takes a breath, all the drones in the front of the circling crowd explode in unison in a blazing fire, giving the other warriors a chance to get out their hidden gear from within their clothing! Cyrus reaches into his pockets and grabs two small staffs that transform into long crossbows with arrows of the same metal as Mabarnacle's purple and blue sword. He aims at the drones above and shoots from both sides, sniping them in their optics where they count and blowing them up, all while Old Man takes out two melee weapons attached to his belt, splitting them in two to turn them into magnetic black and white nunchucks! This impresses Morbidia and Danelda, who are spectator in the back. Danelda nodding: Cool… Teams of the ball drones roll for the group in an effort to bash into them, but they all narrowly avoid them and slice into their electronics as they pass by! With his nunchucks, Old Man breaks off one of the bots’ heads and aims it's auto turrets at the other machines. He uses his other nunchuck to break a piece off the armor of the turret to let his hand in and shoot from the inside, destroying much of the incoming troops when they start marching forward in rows. Mabarnacle makes a sprint for the front, cutting much of the bots while Old Man steps back with the auto turret still shooting. Cyrus aims at the flying robots coming from the skies for the town square, shooting upward with his crossbows with perfect accuracy! One of them gets shot through the engine of its jetpack and crashes into another drone next to it, causing both to fall out of the air and into another row of them in a massive blast! Another wave of troops come for him with their machine guns ready, giving Cyrus an idea! Cyrus holding Frank: Frankie boy, it's time! Frank aiming himself: BOK BOK!! Cyrus takes Frank and shoots him at the drones with his crossbow, giving him enough speed to pierce right through them and fly back around to go through more like a homing missile! A couple of the drones shooting at everyone turn their attention to Frank and try to blast him down, but he dodges all the shots and comes straight for them, causing them to accidentally miss and shoot themselves! When some of the more agile ball drones make their way to the Centurion Components and transform for a rapid fire blast, the Mysterious Hooded Woman turns and faces them. She stretches her arms out from inside her robe holding two large blasters resembling the Blow Dryer and Homing Device Magiswords without a sword handle. She shoots heavy energy missiles with them, exploding the enemies in front of her as though she's wielding two miniature cannons. She flips over one of the rolling troops coming straight towards her, and for a split second when she lands, the back of her black hair underneath her hood shows before she takes one hand and puts it back on and shoots the robot behind her with the other without looking back. Old Man’s auto turret gets jammed and he tosses the broken robot away, taking his weapons and using them to block incoming physical attacks and smashing the hard armored exterior of the enemies around him! He kicks one of them away and tosses his nunchuck straight through the drone's cranium, blowing it up in a second and distracting one other bit that Mabarnacle gets beside and slices in two! She elbows a rolling one into the ground, kicks it away, and chops another one coming for her! ''' '''Cyrus shooting from a top angle: Just like ol’ times, ey David? Old Man with his nunchucks: Better it than now! My back's still got the cramps and I'm tryin’ to look good in front of the kids! (Slings weapon at bot's machine gun) MHW shooting robots down: Pew! Pew! Pew! Frank pecking another bot to death: BOK BOK BOK!! ''' '''Mabarnacle takes the wire near the handle of her blade resembling yarn like Bimm's Magisword and uses it like a rope, wrapping it around multiple charging drones and spinning them around like a wrecking ball! She knocks down several of the ones on the field and tosses them to MHW, where she takes both her guns and blows them all away with a single charged shot! Several hundreds, if not thousands of mechanics and armor fall across the town square, making pile after pile of scrap metal across the whole place like there's no tomorrow! So much, Jimmy Neutron would certainly have a fit reveling in the amount of loose parts! Eventually, the battle boils down to just one not left preparing a heavy blast at the group of veterans while they’re off guard, when all of a sudden, Neddy comes from above and smashes it into the ground with his mallet! Neddy lifting his mallet: Finally! Made it! What I miss? Morbidia: A LOT of things! Where were YOU this whole time? That whole battle could've got much faster if ya brought that MALLET of yours! Momo fangasming: That, was...AWESOME!!! I've never seen something so cool in my life! Well, except for that time the Toon Force fought Aku or when Jack fought Scotsman, or that one anime I saw about monkey people who scream a lot, but still just as epic! Oh my God, I wish I could contain my excitement, but I'm so happy I lived to see this!! Mabarnacle chuckling and putting away her sword: Haha! Well now, don't hurt yourself, young lady. There's plenty little ol’ us have to offer. ''' '''Cyrus: Yep! Ain't that right, David? Old Man putting his nunchucks on his belt: That's right, Jeremy. Gateaux: Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say his name is Jeremy? Hoppus: This whole time I thought Cyrus was your first name. ' '''Cyrus: Well, I thought it was lame, so I just went by Cyrus instead. ' 'Bimm: I'm just surprised that, even in those odds you didn't even think twice about it. ' '''Mabarnacle: Well, sometimes we just gotta learn to accepts the odds and solve the problem one leg at a time. Then eventually, we just get used to it. More Coming Soon to Mighty Magiswords Echoes Fan Crossover By Frozarburst Category:Blog posts